La course de la saint Valentin
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Ou comment départager des prétendants selon Reborn... Fic pas sérieuse du tout avec un Tsuna qui souffre, comme d'hab. All27, XS, D18 et quelques autres.


**Titre :** La course de la saint Valentin

**rating :** T

**pairings :** beaucoup ^^! All27 au départ, mais d'autres arrivent...

**warning :** des allusions yaoï, des Gokudera pas vraiment polis...

**résumé : **Ou comment départager des prétendants. Fic humoristique comprenant plusieurs pairings, il y en a pour tous les goûts!

**note :** Je m'ennuyais en cours, encore ^^'. Et je viens à peine de rentrer! En tout cas, la fic de Ayumi no Requiem m'ayant convaincue du côté marrant du All27, je me suis dit que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose XD.

A lire en écoutant "Misirlou" de Dick Dale (la musique de Taxi) ou tout simplement "Kufufu no fu" ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Oh, c'est pas vrai! supplia à mi-voix Tsuna en regardant ses gardiens.

Il ferma les yeux une brève seconde. Ça allait commencer. "Ça" était une course bien particulière. En ce samedi 14 février, jour de la Saint Valentin par excellence, il avait été réveillé de bon matin par des cris sous sa fenêtre, qu'il avait finalement ouverte pour découvrir ses gardiens au grand complet.

Gokudera criait, ses dynamites toutes prêtes à l'emploi. Yamamoto riait comme si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu organisé exprès devant chez Tsuna pour le réveiller. Lambo et Ryohei semblaient faire un concours à qui braillerait le plus fort, et Hibari voulait disperser la foule devant la maison à grands coups de tonfas, particulièrement pour sa némésis personnelle qui faisait tourner son trident d'un air menaçant en regardant les autres. Un grand silence avait suivi l'apparition de Tsuna, puis une clameur dans laquelle étaient ressortis les mots "saint Valentin", "rendez-vous" et "avec MOI".

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que Sawada connaissait ses gardiens et qu'il savait qu'ils étaient presque tous de l'autre bord (et ce n'était pas lui qui faisait exception mais Lambo - trop jeune), mais c'était bien la première fois où tous avaient décidé de l'inviter en même temps. Et, alors qu'il commençait à calculer comment ne vexer personne ("je pars à huit heure, je reviens à vingt heures pour maman ça fait douze heures divisées par six gardiens ça fait... ça fait..."), Reborn avait annoncé :

-Vous n'allez pas vous le partager. Alors vous allez devoir le mériter.

Il y avait eu un concert d'exclamations en bas, un sourire de la part de Mukuro et Hibari s'était mis en garde avec ses tonfas, l'air de dire que cela ne prendrait qu'une petite minute - deux pour l'autre ananas.

-Héééééé? Je ne peux pas choisir plutôt? s'écria Tsuna, sachant par expérience que les épreuves de mérite du bébé tournaient souvent mal pour lui, et plus que pour les autres.

-Judaime! C'est une très bonne idée! Je vais vous prouver que je suis digne d'être votre bras droit et plus encore!

-C'est une bonne idée, Tsuna! Comme ça personne ne sera vexé! argumenta Yamamoto avec un sourire ravi.

-Je vais vous exploser à l'extrêêême! cria Ryohei, déjà dans le jeu.

-Mouhaha! C'est Lambo-san qui ira voir les manèges avec Tsuna!

-Ça me va, répliqua Mukuro.

-... fit Kyoya en regardant l'arcobaleno.

Reborn avait donc expliqué ce qu'il voulait, et Tsuna se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt courir à Namimori, monter sur le toit du collège et hurler :

-Si vous faites ça, je saute!

Mais non, Hibari-san ne le laisserait jamais monter sur le toit du collège impunément, et encore moins salir le béton avec son cadavre. Il se résolu donc à observer ses gardiens qui voulaient en découdre et qui étaient ravis d'un affrontement direct.

L'épreuve était une course en voiture. Le premier qui arriverait à Tsuna pourrait l'emmener où il voudrait. Et ils partaient tous du même endroit de la ville.

-Ma condition est que vous ne fassiez pas trop de dégâts et que vous évitiez de blesser les gens, annonça-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Les uns parurent concentrés, mais Sawada observa au moins deux haussements d'épaule via son écran. Pauvres civils...

-Préparez-vous! ordonna Reborn.

Le silence fut soudain à couper au couteau.

-Prêts? Partez!

Les voitures bondirent dans un grondement de moteur. Dès les premières secondes, on put voir qui avait l'habitude de faire ça. Yamamoto fit un démarrage parfait et prit la tête de la course, collé de près par les autres. Mais au premier tournant, la donne changea : Hibari effectua un virage serré, obligeant l'épéiste à s'écarter de son chemin et le rabattant sur la voiture de Mukuro qui dut ralentir pour ne pas aller embrasser un mur. Il était évident par contre que Ryohei faisait pour la première fois ou peu s'en fallait une course urbaine. Contrairement aux autres, il découvrait à l'instinct comment passer en tête de la course, et Tsuna était sûr qu'il ne savait pas qu'il venait d'exploser la limitation de vitesse autorisée par la loi.

-Onii-san est un peu trop... extrême dans sa façon de conduire, commenta-t-il en voyant le boxeur envoyer sa voiture dans celle de Gokudera avec l'énergie d'un maximum canon... Heureusement, la voiture était solide et Hayato esquiva tant bien que mal.

Mukuro passa premier. Zigzaguant entre les voitures avec brio, il semblait avoir déjà conduit sur un périphérique à contre-sens. Il avait dû s'entraîner dur avec la police et d'autres mafieux. Avoir une vie de fugitif comportait certains avantages, apparemment...

Les autres étaient dans son sillage, attendant un moment plus propice pour le doubler. Lambo ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en dépit de son jeune âge. Il fallait dire que n'ayant pas école au Japon, il devait occuper ses journées sur la console de Tsuna.

-Mouhahah! ricana-t-il en lançant une grenade sur la voiture de Yamamoto qui le serrait d'un peu près.

Le pneu du gardien de la pluie explosa sans pour autant entamer sa détermination. Tsuna grimaça en voyant le véhicule devenir plus difficile à contrôler. Heureusement, Takeshi ne semblait pas avoir trop de mal à rester sur la route. Le petit groupe quitta le périphérique dans un concert de klaxon et une explosion, Gokudera ayant décrété que le bovin stupide était de trop dans une course pour gagner le cœur du Judaime. La voiture du jeune garçon fit un tête à queue, bloquant toute la circulation. Ceux qui étaient derrière lui l'évitèrent en passant sur le trottoir, fauchant les poubelles.

-Crétin de jeune! lançant un petit vieux qui venait de voir des détritus atterrir dans son assiette.

-Vieux con, marmonna Hibari en passant sur la terrasse du restaurant, emportant avec lui quelques tables dont celle du râleur.

Il devait rattraper l'illusionniste.

-Hééé? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? s'alarma Tsuna.

-Et bien, Dino est entré dans la course, répondit Reborn en souriant.

Les gardiens reçurent l'information de l'arrivée d'un nouveau concurrent avec agacement, Hibari affichant carrément sa tête des mauvais jours. Le Cavallone devait savoir manier un volant, surtout si Romario était à côté ; il faisait un adversaire redoutable.

-C'est un extrême coup bas! brailla le frère de Kyoko, manquant de renverser une mamie sur le passage piéton.

Ladite mamie se mit à clopiner à toute vitesse, prouvant que c'était bien pour enquiquiner le monde que les petits vieux ne dépassent pas les deux kilomètres-heure quand ils traversent la route.

Ils arrivaient au centre ville. Mukuro et Hibari roulaient de front, essayant de s'envoyer l'un l'autre dans le décor, laissant les piétons décider tous seuls s'ils arriveraient à esquiver les deux bolides. Il en était de même une cinquantaine de mètres derrière pour Yamamoto et Gokudera, tandis que Lambo n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de l'embouteillage qu'il avait lui-même créé. Ryohei semblait jouer à l'extrême auto-tamponneuse, ce qui fait que son véhicule se mit rapidement à cracher une fumée noire. Dino surgit derrière lui au volant d'une voiture rouge qui semblait à la fois solide et rapide, et le dépassa sans peine, s'attirant un hurlement de rage du boxeur.

-Allons-y! murmura le blond, évitant en souplesse les obstacles laissés par les quatre concurrents avant lui.

Du côté de Tsuna, la consternation était à son comble.

-Mais! Mais attends, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi! Reborn! cria-t-il en voyant deux autres noms s'afficher.

L'arcobaleno haussa les épaules.

-Mais je fais quoi si c'est Lussuria qui gagne? se plaignit le futur parrain.

-Et bien, il pourra passer la journée avec toi, c'est la règle du jeu! répliqua Reborn avec un sourire compatissant.

-Mais pourquoi ils sont là tous les deux? geignit Sawada en se prenant la tête.

-Je les ai prévenu.

-HEIIINNN? Mais pourquoi tu as prévenu la Varia? Pourquoi eux?

-C'est plus amusant comme ça. Je me demande qui Squalo est en train de poursuivre, commenta le bébé en voyant un bolide bleu tracer au travers des piétons et des véhicules en direction du groupe Dino-Yamamoto-Gokudera.

-Euh...

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voiture noire surgit d'une rue adjacente, fonçant sur Squalo.

-VOOOIIII! hurla l'épéiste lorsque l'autre le percuta, le coinçant contre un mur.

-Xan... Xanxus? hurla Sawada d'un air ahuri en voyant un homme sortir du véhicule, ouvrir la porte conducteur de Squalo, le saisir par le bras et le traîner dans sa voiture pour démarrer et repartir dans le sens inverse des concurrents.

-Et bien, ça fait un moins, remarqua l'arcobaleno.

-Lussuria est toujours dans la course. Accélère, onii-san! comprit soudain Tsuna.

Le Varia n'était pas là pour lui, visiblement. Reborn avait-il...

-Oui, fit le concerné, rappelant au brun qu'il savait lire dans les pensées. J'ai modifié les règles pour les nouveaux arrivants. C'est la Saint Valentin pour tout le monde, après tout.

Mukuro et Hibari approchaient de la "ligne d'arrivée". Ils passèrent au travers de la vitrine d'un grand magasin en guise de raccourci, bousculant les rayons. Mukuro enleva une main de son volant le temps de retirer le soutien-gorge qui venait d'arriver sur son pare-brise. Kyoya lui lança quelque chose (une tonfa?) qui cassa sa vitre passager et le déconcentra suffisamment pour que le chef du comité de discipline puisse le dépasser.

Dino passa devant Gokudera et Yamamoto qui luttaient toujours pour doubler l'autre. Gokudera envoya des dynamites sur les roues arrières de son adversaire. Yamamoto braqua pour éviter un poteau qui approchait trop vite et l'explosion ne fit qu'abîmer sa carrosserie.

-Bordel! Je veux avoir le Judaime! jura l'agité aux cigarettes en fonçant sur la voiture de son camarade.

Tsuna plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, angoissé. Ils prenaient vraiment à cœur ce rendez-vous. Si Reborn avait décidé d'un combat direct, ils se seraient sans doute entretués.

-Ma, ma, tu manques un peu de subtilité, gloussa Lussuria en approchant la voiture de Ryohei.

-Sawada a une extrême affinité avec la boxe et avec moi! Il doit venir avec moi à l'extrême! brailla le boxeur, accélérant en voyant que le chemin était libre.

-On ve-rra! Tu es ex-ac-te-ment mon type, tu sais! minauda l'autre gardien du soleil.

Ryohei tourna à droite, échappant de justesse au sort que Xanxus avait réservé à Squalo. Mais il n'était plus sur le chemin de Tsuna.

Le pneu de Yamamoto explosa et il perdit le contrôle de son véhicule qui fonça sur Gokudera.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, idiot de baseballer? s'égosilla-t-il, faisant tomber sa cigarette.

La voiture de l'épéiste les entraînait vers le stand d'un marchand de fruits et légumes. Hayato dut lâcher le volant pour tapoter son t-shirt qui menaçait de s'enflammer.

-Merde! jura-t-il alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient plutôt brutalement dans les cageots. C'est de ta faute, idiot de sportif!

Tsuna observa ses deux amis sur l'écran. Ils s'étaient tous les deux extraits de leur voiture. Gokudera chercha à voir s'il ne pouvait pas piquer une voiture mais il renonça en voyant que tout le monde faisait un détour et l'avance qu'avaient les autres participants. Il se retrouva donc à hurler sur un Yamamoto qui riait d'un air gêné ("j'ai perdu le contrôle avec les deux pneus crevés"), pas du tout stressé pour un sou.

La course touchait à sa fin. Mukuro et Hibari se battaient toujours pour la première place lorsque Dino surgit derrière eux. L'illusionniste marmonna des insultes entre ses dents et le collégien serra ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal. Les deux voitures s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre dans un accord implicite pour empêcher le blond de les dépasser.

Tsuna cessa de respirer, le suspens était à son comble. Avec qui devrait-il passer la journée? Hibari-san? Mukuro? Ou bien Dino-san (bien qu'il n'ait jamais remarqué autre chose qu'un amour fraternel)?

Il restait cinquante mètres et les trois voitures fonçaient vers lui. Puis Sawada entendit le rire de Dino et la voiture rouge fit une embardée, déstabilisant celle d'Hibari.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais, herbivore? s'énerva le fanatique aux tonfas.

-Je t'invite au restaurant, répliqua le Cavalone, achevant de bloquer la voiture du brun.

-Hééééé? s'étonna Tsuna. Dino-san aime Hibari-san?

Mukuro en profita pour accélérer et franchir les quelques mètres qui lui restait à parcourir.

-Kufufu... Il semblerait que ce sera moi qui passera la journée avec le petit Vongola, exulta l'homme aux yeux vairons.

Son avatar apparut sur tous les écrans, recevant une coupe de Tsuna. Ce dernier respira enfin ; quelques secondes de plus et il se serait auto-étouffé. En voyant les dégâts faits par la course, il fut soulagé que tout ça n'ait eu lieu que virtuellement. Dans la salle de jeu en ligne, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

-C'est extrêmement injuste! Il aurait fallu une épreuve physique à l'EXTRÊME!

-Le Judaime ne peut pas aller avec cet enfoiré, il est trop dangereux! vociféra Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites.

-Sans l'intervention de cet herbivore, j'aurais gagné, gronda Hibari, furieux. Qui lui a permis d'entrer dans la course?

-Haha, Mukuro a gagné, c'est tout! rit Yamamoto. Tant pis! J'espère que Tsuna n'est pas trop déçu.

-Je veux aller aux manèges! sanglota Lambo.

Sawada se crispa. On en était revenu au point de départ sauf qu'Hibari semblait maintenant au bord de l'explosion et que Mukuro rayonnait.

-Ça suffit! Vous n'allez pas vous battre, tout de même! réprimanda-t-il en essayant de faire preuve d'autorité.

Les esprits semblèrent se calmer.

-C'était le jeu, et Mukuro a gagné. Cela dit, je suis content que l'on ait pas fait ça en vrai et que vous n'êtes pas blessés.

La déception s'abattit sur les gardiens avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Lambo se mit à pleurer et courut vers la porte pour rentrer à la maison se faire consoler par Nana. Ryohei hurla de frustration à en crever les tympans des auditeurs. Gokudera rangea ses explosifs, furieux mais obéissant, se préparant à attraper l'illusionniste pour l'agonir de menaces de mort si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à Tsuna, ne serait-ce qu'attraper un simple rhume.

Le gardien de la brume retira discrètement la clé usb de l'ordinateur. Le petit programme qu'elle contenait lui avait permis de fragiliser la voiture de Lambo qu'il soupçonnait redoutable aux jeux vidéos malgré son jeune âge. Et puis, sa fierté ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de perdre face à un gamin braillard et pleurnichard.

Tout à coup, l'air du collège retentit dans la salle, amenant un silence étonné. Le portable d'Hibari sonnait. Il décrocha et tous entendirent distinctement la voix joyeuse de Dino à travers le mobile.

-Va crever, fit Kyoya.

Et il raccrocha.

Tsuna lui jeta un regard apeuré. Son gardien semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et ni l'aura triomphante de Mukuro, ni son regard moqueur allaient améliorer la situation. Le chef du comité de discipline partit en silence, mais non sans passer au préalable sa colère sur une partie du matériel informatique. Le rire de Rokudo l'accompagna alors qu'il quittait les lieux.

-Bon... bon courage Judaime! fit Gokudera d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Puis il ajouta pour l'illusionniste, reprenant son ton normal :

-Si tu touches à un seul cheveux du Judaime, tu es mort! Compris?

-J'ai l'intention de lui faire autre chose que de le regarder, ricana Mukuro, se détendant dans son fauteuil. Et si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas à ses cheveux que j'en veux, kufufu...

L'auto-proclamé bras droit devint rouge comme une tomate, et seule l'intervention de Tsuna l'empêcha de sauter sur le gagnant de la course ; il sortit en compagnie de Yamamoto. Le boxeur finit par suivre le mouvement, mais pas avant de brailler :

-Sawada, si ce pervers tente quoique ce soit, défend ta virginité à l'EXTRÊME!

Le brun devint encore plus rouge que Gokudera si c'était possible. Puis il jeta un œil fatigué sur les dégâts. Quelques ordinateurs à changer, un gérant qui le regardait d'un air apeuré, lui, Mukuro et le bébé qui l'avait menacé pour vider la salle. La facture serait salée (et pour lui), et en plus, il serait persona non grata dans cette salle. Il soupira.

-Oya, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce visage triste? demanda Mukuro en apparaissant brusquement dans son champ de vision, lui saisissant le visage délicatement.

-Euh... répondit Tsuna qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Tu as gagné, Mukuro... Où voulais-tu m'emmener?

Il pria pour que ça ne soit pas un coup fourré. La lueur perverse qui brillait dans les yeux du gardien de la brume était tout sauf rassurante.

-Allons dehors, mon aimé...

En sortant, l'illusionniste croisa le regard furieux de Lussuria. En fait, Reborn avait précisé qu'il aurait dû coincé Ryohei avant la fin de la course, ce qu'il aurait réussi à faire si ce damné porteur de trident avait mis quelques secondes de plus à franchir la ligne. Le boxeur avait décliné son invitation romantique et était reparti _extrêmement_ vite à son entraînement.

--

-Pfff, souffla Gokudera, furieux.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête, on s'est bien amusé quand même, positiva Yamamoto.

-C'est de ta faute si nous avons tous les deux été dans le mur.

-Ah, c'est un peu vrai... Tu m'en veux tellement?

Hayato grommela en allumant sa cigarette.

-J'avais réservé le restaurant pour deux. Je ne vais pas y aller tout seul... Tu veux venir?

Yamamoto accepta. Tsuna était très intéressant, certes, mais l'italien ne l'était pas moins... De son côté, Hayato se disait que tout compte fait il n'avait finalement pas perdu sa journée.

--

Puis Reborn sortit ; il devait trouver un moyen d'échapper aux gâteaux empoisonnés de Bianchi. Resté seul, le gérant s'effondra en larmes sur un ordinateur brisé en morceaux. Lussuria décida qu'il serait bon pour deux cœurs brisés de se réconforter l'un l'autre et il l'emmena déjeuner. Ce fut une Saint Valentin mémorable pour tout le monde...

FIN

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Ce one-shot est assez... délirant XD!

Merci à MmeRoronoa pour la relecture ^^!


End file.
